My Father's Daughter Part 2: An Angel In the Wrong Nest
by magmavine13
Summary: This is part 2 of a series. Others are coming out soon. Make sure you read part one first! Also, Spoiler Alert, this addition is primarily fight scenes, hence why it's longer than the last. Lyla takes on a Vampire nest and runs into a few of our favorite characters. But they run into a bit of trouble. Will they make it out okay? Will Lyla see Cas again? Read on to find out!


My Father's Daughter Part Two

An Angel; In the Wrong Nest

The feel of the wind in my hair. It's the most amazing feeling ever. It feels like freedom. For centuries I have spent every waking moment in hell, I have. But now I'm out. I had heard stories through the demon guards Father had posted outside my door always gossiped. I swear, they were worse than the human girls I watched through the Nexis. I'm really not fond of demons. They don't scare me, I could take out 10 with a single flick of my wrist. I did once... not very long ago as a matter of fact, that's why I thought Father had left. Now I know better.

Riding down the interstate on my Harley, the wind flipping through my hair, I can't help but compare it to flying. It takes a lot of energy to turn invisible and it seems I'm cut off from my Father. When I try to speak to him I get mostly static. I don't know where he is, but it's definitely not anywhere pleasant.

I get to fly now and then. I don't really have much else to do. However, I've taken up going to small towns and helping rid them of their more... supernatural, vermin. Ghosts, vampires, ghouls, even some rogue pagan gods.

I swerve out-of-the-way of some stupid woman in a minivan. I'm just about to reach behind and flip her off when I notice my speedometer... 97 mph. Whoops, I've really gotta stop doing that. These humans in uniform keep following me and flashing lights. I have a bunch of little papers with my name on them saying I need to give these humans my money. I don't understand. I'm a wonderful flyer and I'm not hurting anyone. I'm saving most of them.

Like right now for instance. I'm heading to Nebraska to save a small town of Clifton, up in the mountains. There's been reports in the newspapers all across the state of brunette teenage girls going missing. I was sitting in my motel room in Arizona when I got the tip-off. I had just taken care of an old Mayan god Ngurvilu, who was drowning people in the middle of monsoon season.

You see, I met this guy, Luke, in New Mexico, a few months back. It was right after that night where I spotted the other angel. I was in a library doing a bit of research on who he might be. I was slowly figuring out my Father's story,and it wasn't a nice one, when Luke walked up. I had a mythology book he was looking for. Next thing you know, we got to talking and I may or may not have possibly used a spell to read his mind... Okay, yes, I did. I know, I'm not proud. But I am glad that I did. He was going to take on a Wendigo! Alone as a matter of fact. Which obviously wouldn't have turned out well, there were two of them. If I hadn't followed him and taken it out, he wouldn't have made it out. Since then, we've sort of kept in touch.

He stays in New Mexico and keeps an eye out for signs of disturbances on the west coast. Whereas I travel wherever the clues take me.

"Hey, is this Lyla?" a voice asked when I answered.

"Maybe, who is this?"

"Well, I'm a friend of Luke's. Kora. I'm sort of his east coast contact."

"Oh dear," I thought. "This was that girl. The one that Luke couldn't get out of his head. High school sweethearts, I think the term is. But she left.'

What I actually said was, "Oh, yes. I've heard of you. I believe the term you use is 'What's up?"

She chuckled at that. "Well, we have a case in Nebraska, I think." She paused. "I don't think any one us can handle it. No, I know that none of us can."

"Okay, what is it?" and she told me.

"Apparently, we got ourselves a nest of vamps. I would go take care of it myself, but I'm working a ghost case at the moment. Even if I could go, I would have had to bring a bunch of backup. And Luke tells me that you have certain skills when it comes to work like this. Anyway, it took me awhile to piece it all together but I finally got it last night. Called Luke first. But he's wor-"

I jumped in. "Working a couple of ghouls in San Antonio. I know. Where are they?"

"That's it? Just where are they? No other information? No, what are they up to, what have they done?" she asked, a bit stumped.

"Well, yea. All I need to know. They hurt people, they can be killed with x, y, z, and they're going to be in wherever. Criteria met."

"Hmm, okay, They're going to be in Clifton. North Nebraska."

"Thanks." I said, then I hung up. Luke called later that night. He said that that's not really how you act on the phone. I didn't get it but he said he would apologize for me anyway. Then, I was off.

Now, I'm in the forest just outside of Clifton, waiting. I followed a few vampires from the bar back here. They're making camp in this abandoned toothpaste factory. I smile a bit and whisper." That's funny. Toothpaste for vampires cause they got fangs. "

Then I think, "I really need to stop laughing at my own jokes. I guess I must be... Wait, hwat did Luke call it? Lonely" But then, I hear a snap and freeze.

"Which way did you say it was?"

"Dean. Shut it. We're close."

"Yea, I know. But how close Sam?"

Who is that? I slowly pull out my dagger, the one on my hip, and hold it in my right hand. Then I take out the holy knife I made and hold it firmly in my left. If it's a couple of vampires, then the soaking of the blade will make it stab and the stick in harder as it burns the entry wound. I slowly creep towards the voices. The men have stopped. There's 2 of them. One's a bit taller then the first, with fairly long brown hair, for some reason the look on his face sort of reminds me of a moose. I don't know why. And the other has short darker hair and more chiseled features, he also has a nice leather jacket.

"Sammy, I don't understand why you can't just tell me how many there are." The one with the jacket says.

"Well, I don't know Dean. There's at least 6." Says the one I assume is Sam.

"Just 6? Dude, you're over-reacting. This is just a normal, simple, easy case. Stop freaking out."

"Dean, I'm not freaking out. I'm just saying that maybe we could benefit from a little bit of back up."

"We don't need back up, Sam. We just go in, take care of it, then leave. No big deal," I slowly stood up. I guess they were here for the same reason as I was. Except they were so wrong. There were at least 12 vamps in there, and that was just what I saw last night. There's probably more.

"-a bottle of holy water for you, one for me and we each have our own weapons. That's enough to take on a few vamps, Sam."

I couldn't handle their naivety anymore. "Might I make a suggestion?" I say as I push forward through the brush. They both jump when I step out towards them.

"You're gonna need a whole lot more then just one bottle each." I sheath both my dagger and my knife, one holstered on each side and pull out a bottle and a flask of holy water and toss one to each of them.

They both look completely stumped as they catch the containers.

Sam speaks first. "Who- Who are you?"

"My name's Lyla. And you boys are way outta your league."

"What the h-" Dean starts but he never gets to finish. The front door is opening, nit 25 feet from where we're standing. We all drop down and turn towards the factory. My weapons are already out when I hear the alpha start giving orders.

"Cyrus said he heard something last night and now Niko is saying he saw movement on the south side of the factory. I need you three to head straight for that split oak. The one that was struck by lightning..." I stop listening. He was giving more orders to some others to go on the other side but I'm too busy looking at the tree the 3 of us are hiding behind. I reach out and fell the half I'm hidden behind. Charcoal, like it got burnt.

"Shit," I whisper. "They're coming this way."

"How do you know? I couldn't hear a thing." Dean says.

"Let's just say I'm good at this sort of thing." I reply.

One vamp comes up on their right and the other two stick to my left. "And... Now." I say.

I jump out to my left and slice almost clean through one vamps neck w/ my dagger. Then, as the other spins around and flashes his teeth I stab straight up through his jaw with my blessed knife and knock him over. I land on his chest with my knees and using my dagger, swipe it across his throat. He makes one last growl before I dispatch him.

It doesn't take more then 20 seconds and I make sure to be completely silent. I roll backwards off of him and stand slowly. Dean gives one last swipe and lobs their vamp's head clean off. Sam ducks from behind her to avoid the slash. They both turn to me, breathing hard. Sam has a small cut on his cheekbone, I'm assuming from the pocket knife lying about a foot from the vamp's outstretched hand, right where she dropped it. Dean wipes his machete on a piece of cloth in his left hand and stares. His eyes are so intense. For a second, I almost see a flash of something in them. Home

But I can only stare back for so long. I whip a spinning blade out from its holster on my back and send it flying. From Dean's perspective it probably looked like it was heading straight towards him. He ducks reflexively but to no real purpose. The blade flies like a Frisbee right on past him, just to the left of where his head had been and right through the neck of another vamp coming up from behind.

Sam's mouth drops for just a second at the sight before rushing to his brother. I walk towards them and as Sam helps his brother to his feet, I walk towards them.

"You're welcome." I say as i head right past them to the newest of the vampire corpses. I bend down and retrieve my blade and place it back in its spot. Then, I turn to address the boys.

"Really? I get 3 in the time it takes both of you to get one?"

Dean immediately takes offense. "Now hold on a minute you-" But he gets cut off. Sam jumps in.

"Thank you. Really. We appreciate the help." He gives Dean a look.

"The help!? Seriously? That's what you call this? I. Am. Working." I enunciate each word." Not 'helping'. And you, my dear boys, are hindering. Why are you even here?" I ask. My voice is dripping with suspicion and contempt. Why am I speaking to him this way? Maybe he reminds me of someone...

"We're here... to take out the nest..." Sam replies.

I can't help but laugh. Sam looks taken aback whereas Dean looks half pissed off and half confused.

"I-I'm sorry." I chuckle. "But you 2 are either a lot dumber then you look, or just a lot less prepared than you should be."

"No. we're neither. We just have been a bit...preoccupied, I guess."

I walk right up to Sam and look him square in the eye. "Well, if you plan on going into that factory with me," I point. "You had better NOT be preoccupied." I pause. I sound like my father.

Then, without another word, I turn and head towards the factory.

It was a frenzy. I slip through a side window and almost immediately I was bombarded with hands and knives. I take out 2 more vamps before I even hear Sam and Dean slide through the window behind me.

" Lyla -5, You Two-1" I yell behind me as I go, leaving 3 in my wake for them to take care of. They aren't actually that bad. Now that they're in the groove of things, they move much faster.

"Not so fast," I hear Dean call from behind me. I turn around just in time to see him come barreling past me, taking out 2 of the vamps on the way. I can't help but smile. I catch Sam's eyes as I spin away to dodge a snarling vamp that's trying to jump me. I almost froze up. They were amazing, strong yet gentle, even in the midst of a fight. He turns away and starts to take on a chick vampire with a switch-knife. I take out the girl that had tried to tackle me and then stand for a second watching Sam fight. He is great. But not too great.

I lunge forward just in time to grab one guy around the shoulders and fling him across the room. I kick out the blade hidden in the heel of my boot and take care of him. Vamps take forever to stand up. That's when I hear the scream.

I start running down the hall towards the scream, Sam quick on my heels. Once we emerge, we found ourselves in a large storeroom. Dean is in a mean fistfight with the alpha and there is a young brunette chained to the wall. Sam starts to run to Dean's aid but I stop him.

"Get the girl." I command.

"That's my brother!" Came his retort.

"I am aware of the fact." I look him right in the eyes. "I'll get him. You get the girl." I don't know why he did as he was told. But I'm glad he did. I can't do screaming. I used to fall asleep to the screams reverberating through the walls. No matter how many pillows I piled over my head, they still weaseled their way into my mind. I would much rather take on the alpha vamp, hell, even 80 alpha vamps, than carry that tormented girl out. I would have lost it.

But I turn away from Sam breaking her shackles and shake the residual echos of the screams out of my mind. I make eye contact with the alpha for just a second, but that is enough to get my mind back on track.

"Duck!" I yell, and Dean reacts instinctively, dropping down and rolling. I jump over him and land, feet first on top of the alpha's chest. He pushes me off and I tumble backwards. Just before I stand up I hear a yell behind me.

"Stay Down!" It's Dean. I tilt my head up just in time to see 3 knives flying not 3 inches over me. They strike the vampire, two in the heart and one in the crotch.

I laugh out loud. So this guy DOES have a sense of humor. I smile brightly at him. But I regret it immediately. The alpha launches himself forward, taking me to the ground with him. I let out a groan as the wind is knocked out of me. He jumps up, almost too quick to see and lashes out for Dean. I feel too winded to get up so I look down and notice a crowbar sticking sort of diagonally out of my abdomen. "Well, that's not good." I mumble. Just talking causes me to groan.

"Aw, dammit." Then I turn and see Dean on the floor, grappling with the vamp once more. I didn't want to do this, didn't want to use up even a little bit of what I still had left in reserve from my Father. But I do anyway.

I slowly get to my feet, gushing a bit of blood when I stand. I hold my breath as a wave of nausea takes hold. Luckily, I manage to stay upright. The thing with being Half-Angel and Half-Demon, is that for a vessel to hold you, you have to connect a little bit more than normal. Which means, you feel more human. Not easier to kill, per say, but easier to wound.

"Fuck." I mumble. And then I stand up straighter, pulling out my little red pouch. I take a deep breath and then focus on the pouch. I dangle it in front of me by the strings that keep it closed. I start to whisper the chant that my Father taught me when I was young. It slowly starts to spin counterclockwise, when I let go of the strings. It floats there for a second, spinning and I almost think it wouldn't work. That maybe I messed up the words. But then the Shadows from the corners of the room shoot out towards it.

As the Shadows gather like a tiny vortex around it, I hold out my hands to either side, fingers splayed. I close my eyes and whisper the ending of the spell. It was almost to low for even my ears to pick up but the vamp freezes in place.

He had Dean pinned against the wall by now, threatening to bite. They were closed, but when the alpha stiffens, watching me, Dean's eyes widen and his mouth drops open a fraction. The vamp slowly takes a step forward, stares. Not at me, but at what is between us.

The Shadows have congealed into a tall thin figure in front of him. I open my eyes. I can tell by dean's reaction, part dismay, hatred and confusion, that they must be completely black. Just as I open mine, the figure does as well. It's blood-red eyes flash brightly for just a moment before is rushes forward, right through the startled vampire.

We all stand still for a moment, waiting for what would happen next. Me; in the middle of the room, hands boxing in a floating red pouch, the vamp; frozen in place and wavering slightly, and Dean; leaning against the wall, not sure whether to fight or run for his life. The Shadow figure had burst apart upon leaving the vamp. Dean drops to his knees in awe just as the vamp falls to the floor. I collapse as well, the nausea finally taking hold.

I must have blacked out for a second because when I try to sit up, a hand holds me down, placed across my chest, over my t-shirt. I slowly open my eyes. I stop breathing for a moment as my eyes lock with the person above me. It's Him.

His chiseled jaw. His tan trench-coat. And most importantly, those sad blue eyes that I haven't been able to get out of my head for 6 months. My tongue goes limp in my mouth and my brain just stops ticking for a moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, I hear Sam speak up. "She awake?" His face came into my view. My vision is starting to blur around the edges. I go to raise my hand up to my head and accidentally bump into the crowbar that is still sticking at a strange angle out of my stomach. I whimper. I can't help it. My vessel is in so much pain, which means that most of it transfers to me, lest my body go into shock, leaving me trapped there. The crook of the crowbar must have ended up underneath a rib.

"Damn, this is gonna hurt" I go to grab it and Sam catches my hand.

"Don't. We'll take you to a hospital. You could bleed out."

I chuckle but stop to cough as blood comes up into my throat. "Shut up. I don't need a damn hospital." Before either he or the man in the trench-coat can stop me, I catch my breath and grab hold of the bar. With a crunch, I twist and yank it out of my stomach.

I scream. For a second, I don't think that I'm actually makes the sound that I am. For a moment, I'm home, curled into a tight little ball on my mattress. Back pressed against the corner because it feels safer, but it just makes it worse. The sound reverberates through the walls, the corner is the loudest. I pull myself back to here and now, out of my memory. Then, I throw the crowbar to the other side of the room. I can hear the sizzle of my blood on the iron., hear the thunk of it hitting the wall and sticking into it. I roll to the side and cough again. This time though, no blood comes out.

"How-How could she do that?" Sam asks immediately.

"She isn't human." The other man says. Even as out of it as I was, I still take note of his nearly emotionless voice. For a split second the thought crosses my mind 'He's even sexier when he talks. Even monotone'.

Finally though, Dean speaks up. I hear him from the other side of the room. My vision has gone mostly black and what is left is blurry. "It doesn't matter what she is, or how she did anything. All I need to know is that she saved our lives." His voice is almost pained.

"I don't have a clue what she is though, Dean. My lack of knowledge on her is what bothers me. She could very well be evil." The man with the sad blue eyes speaks again.

I don't hear anything from Dean. I assume he shrugged. Seems like something he would do. Sam on the other hand has plenty to say. He goes on about how I took out a good portion of the nest and how if I hadn't been there, the two of them would have stormed in and had their asses handed to them. He brings up how I came to his aid and then led the way to this room where I told him to take out the girl while I helped Dean. Finally, Dean pipes up again.

"She did this thing, Cas. She did a spell or something and took out the alpha."

Cas replies. "And that was before she was injured?"

"No, she did it all with the crowbar sticking straight out of her."

"Hmm, interesting." Cas says. "I wonder." Then, he reaches down to touch me on the side of the head. He does so and a small jolt runs through me. My back arches and I have to stop myself from moaning lightly. My vision clears up for just a moment, long enough to see his reaction. I can tell he wasn't expecting it because his eyes have widened. Suddenly the thought comes to me. 'He felt it, too. He felt the surge.' Then another, more frightening and yet excitable thought, manifested. 'He liked it.'

"The hell, Cas?" It's Dean again. "Doesn't that make just about anyone pass out?"

"Usually." He replies, eyes never leaving mine. "Perhaps she's more than she seems."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"She's either an angel or a demon." Cas states bluntly.

Dean almost explodes."Those are our only two options!? Great!" I can tell he isn't pleased.

Cas, still focused on me, holding me above the line of unconsciousness, asks. "What is your name?"

"Lyla" I whisper.

"I am Castiel."

'Castiel...' I think. Before I can say anymore I drift out of consciousness, the pictures of his eyes floating before me.

The last thing I hear before I drop into oblivion. "We should take her to Bobby's."


End file.
